Star Trek: Ascension: Lost Identity
by Danny Cole
Summary: An original story about an unidentified life form that made his way through Starfleet Academy with no memory of who or even what he is.  Now he joins the crew of the U.S.S. Migdal Science Vessel in search of his answers, but finds something else instead!


**[AUTHOR NOTE: Star Trek is owned by CBS. I don't own anything Star Trek related except my love towards Star Trek.]  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ONE: Prophecy**

After making his first personal log of the day, Xander heads left out of his quarters, and proceeds down the hallway. "Why are you dodging me?" says an imposing female figure as she jumps out in front of Xander. It's V'Rani; a Nurse aboard the same ship Xander has been assigned to, the U.S.S. Migdal.

"I'm not dodging you…" Xander replies "…I'm just very…preoccupied with getting Captain Sirius's initial shock of myself being back aboard this ship over with so I can move on with my life and career.

"Do you even still know where the bridge is?"

"No, but I can use one of these panels on the wall to…"

V'Rani playfully interrupts him with "That's boring. I'll take you to the bridge myself. Since you're not dodging me, we'll have plenty of time to chat while you still continue on with what you were doing."

Xander replies nervously, "Umm…Okay?"

As the two officers proceed down the hallway, V'Rani's interest in Xander become more evident, and yet more confusing as she starts asking him questions that Xander finds very odd.

"So, how's your reproductive system?" V'Rani asks.

"Excuse me?" Xander replies both surprised & somewhat offended.

"Your reproductive system. You DO have one, right?"

"Well, of course, but I don't see…"

"How's it work? Is it like most humanoid species in this galaxy, or are you…different?"

"I don't really see how this is appropriate conver…"

Suddenly V'Rani stops dead in her tracks, spins around, and quite forcefully grabs Xander by the shoulders, simultaneously pinning him against the wall. She looks directly into his hazel eyes as she proceeds to set him straight about a few things.

"I am a nurse. I specialize in Biological Studies. You are the only known member of a previously unknown species. It would be inappropriate of me NOT to question you about your physiology. Besides, I am part Vulcan, the most logically sound species in the galaxy & I am also part Klingon…" as evidenced by the slight ridges on her forehead"…which means I TAKE what I want, when I want it, by any means necessary. If I were interested in you like THAT, I'd have you chained to the bed in my quarters by now, and there wouldn't be anything you could do to stop me. Not that you would WANT to stop me."

She quickly lets go, and continues heading down the hall, with her demeanor suddenly seeming more whimsical & carefree as she practically skips to the nearest Turbolift while stating "The Bridge is THIS way, Mr. Alien." Mr. Alien being her "pet" name for him since the day they met. Xander, more than a little disturbed by this exchange, would later make a supplemental log that would follow something like this:

Personal Log

Supplemental

_Avoiding V'Rani may prove to be more difficult that I had first anticipated. I ran into her in the hall, on my way to the bridge, and she's quite aggressive & cute all at the same time. I think __I__ might like __her__ too much!_

Xander tries to regain his composure as he sets off after V'Rani, whom is now waiting for him at the nearest Turbolift. The ride through the Turbolift saw V'Rani staring Xander up and down, pondering "I wonder just how close to Human he is. He appears to be human on the outside, but what does he look like in the inside?" Xander, of course, notices this, but is still too shaken up by the scene in the hallway to say anything as the Turbolift finally reaches the Bridge. He just glances over at her from the corner of eyes, wondering "_Why does she keep staring at me? It's like she undressing my skin with her eyes. It's kinda creepy."_

Once the Turbolift finally reaches the bridge, Xander can't wait to exit.

"Attention, Bridge Crew…" V'Rani states proudly as she steps out onto the bridge, "… Xander Corvus has returned!" There is a light applause from some of the officers as others stand confused about the entire situation. One officer asks another "Who?" The second explains as Xander walks around the bridge, shaking the hands of his previously brief acquaintances "Xander there is the only known member of a previously unknown species. We picked him up on Risa, where he was found wondering around with no memory of what he was, who he was, or even how he got there. The Federation didn't trust him at first, but they're so interested to see his potential that they put him through Starfleet Academy. Four years later, it seems he's finally found his way back to his foster home. I wonder if he has regained his memory any while he was gone."

"How do you know all of that?" asks the inquiring officer. "I know all of that because I'm one of the officers that found him."

"Oh", answers the now enlightened officer, "So, I still don't see why everyone is so happy to see him."

"It might be because he's a mystery that's trying to solve its self, just like the rest of us, or it might just be because he's a good guy, and a great friend." With that statement, the officer quickly heads off to greet Xander himself, who immediately recognizes him as "Lieutenant Robert Sundval! I see you've finally decided on your career path." He says while looking over Sundval's black & yellow uniform. "What is it, exactly?" Xander asks.

"Well, I'm the weapons fabrication & maintenance specialist on one of the Security teams."

"That sounds like fun. I hope to join you on some Away missions. It'd be nice to see some interesting sites & fire at some moving targets for once."

"You mean, working at one of the most technologically advanced stations in Starfleet wasn't fun?" Sundval inquires, in reference to Xander's previous assignment at Jupiter Station.

"Yeah, but mostly I just walked around waiting for something…different to happen, but it hardly ever did."

Things were definitely about to get VERY interesting on board the Migdal as the bridge door opened and out stepped the infamous Captain Sirius.

Captain Sirius stepped onto the bridge, took one extremely quick look in Xander's direction and stated, in the most irritated manner "What … in the hell…is that…THING…doing on MY bridge again?" Xander could see this was going to be quite a trial and decided on what he thought was the best course of action. He quickly dropped the smile off of his face, marched right up to the Captain with a PADD containing his reassignment information, handed it over to Sirius and stated, like a good little soldier "Lieutenant Commander Xander Corvus, reporting for duty as ordered by Starfleet Command, Captain Proka, SIR!" Sirius' face froze as if he had just witnessed a premonition of his own death only mere moments before it was to take place. Suddenly the Turbolift doors open again, and out steps a Human Engineer standing average height with an average build, and a cocky grin as he heads towards the Captain. It was Lieutenant DyWulf Roth, whom had been an Instructor in Starfleet Combat Engineering at the Academy at the time when he was one of the officers to find Xander. After reaching the center of the bridge, and standing right in front of Sirius and handing him a PADD, he utters these words: Lieutenant DyWulf Roth reporting for duty . . . Captain Sirius. Sirius once more feels the sharp pain of cruel irony as he slowly raises the PADDs up to viewing level, looks down at them, scrolls through the data as thoroughly as possible, and replies "Well…everything seems to be in order."

The Captain then became ever increasingly irate while stating his expectations of his newest Bridge Officers. "Xander, you'll be sitting in the chair to my left. You will do exactly as I say. You will do ONLY as I say. If my Commander & I are indisposed, you will self-destruct this ship with yourself being the last entity on board before you will assume command of it or you will suffer my wrath, even if it must be from beyond the grave! Do I make myself clear, LIEUTENANT Commander?" Xander answers only with a faint "Sir … Yes, sir." Directly afterwards Sirius orders him to take his seat, and then takes his own. "Roth…", Sirius continues, "…You will be assisting the officer at the Tactical console. You WILL do EXACTLY as he says or you will meet a very untimely EXPULSION from this vessel. Is that clear?" Roth, wearing a cocky smile at first, replies with "Whatever you say, Captain Sirius." Sirius loses it over this.

"Do you think that I do not know that calling me by that name is a veiled attempt to poke fun at me for being so…serious? The next person that calls me Captain Sirius will leave this ship IMMEDIATELY! Learn some proper Bajoran grammar."

He takes his seat as Xander settles into an almost equally luxurious seat, compared to those stiff, "functional" seats he's been dealing with for 6 months at Jupiter Station, the Commander, whose black eyes would suggest he may be at least partially Betazoid, leans forward, points to Sirius, and speaks past the Captain towards Xander. "I sense that he doesn't like you." Sirius immediately corrects his longtime friend and Commander of his vessel. "You are NOT to speak to that thing unless it is to give it an order. Make sure it does exactly as I command or I will flush you out of the nearest airlock with it … old friend."

Xander & Commander Draux exchange a look of mutual discomfort as the Captain explains the next course of action to the rest of the bridge crew. "Crew, Bajor, one of our newest partners in the Federation, is experiencing a horrible disaster. A 'plague', as they are calling it, is shortening their average lifespan by accelerating their rate of growth. It's by a very small rate, but still a concern nonetheless because it is being caused by a virus that is also feeding on the nutrients in all of their major internal organs. Fortunately, for us, this virus only seems to infect Bajorans…" Sirius looks over at Xander. "…So far…" Sirius begins looking around the entire crew again as he continues. "…However, this is very unfortunate for the Bajorans. Needless to say, this could be a VERY bad situation if this virus is not isolated and destroyed, as it may lead to the virus evolving into a more dangerous form and killing the Bajorans entirely. We have a plague to stop…" Sirius notices V'Rani on his bridge. "…and I need ALL of my nurses in ALL of the Sick Bays." V'Rani can obviously take a hint as she quickly jumps back in the Turbolift, and heads to Sick Bay, but not before sticking her tongue out at Captain Sirius the moment he turns around & sits down to say "Set a course for Bajor, Warp 9, and engage when ready."

As the vessel heads out, Xander wonders if there's anything more he can do to help, but is certain that Sirius would not give him the chance to find out. He decides to take a chance anyway, and opens his mouth to speak, but he's cutoff by Commander Draux. "Captain Sirius…" "It's Captain Proka Sirius. Proka is my Bajoran surname, in Bajoran syntax. The correct phrasing is Captain PROKA! I honestly don't understand why this crew cannot understand this."

Sirius continues his mini-tirade. "You of all people should be able to grasp this concept by now. You've known me my whole life!" Draux does understand this, but continues nonetheless.

"Sirius…there's no need for us to be out here while we travel. Why don't we play a quick game of Tridimensional Chess in your Ready Room? Just like old times?"

"And leave my ship in the hands of this…creature?" he says as he motions to Xander.

"Sirius…Captain Proka, it's only for a moment, and Sundval can be in charge while Xander heads to Cargo Bay 2 to clear it out in case we need more room for those poor, sick Bajorans." Considering his father's past with the Bajorans, Sirius, a Cardassian Starfleet Captain sympathizes with this notion and agrees. "One QUICK game. Xander, you heard your boss."

As Sirius stands up, he tells Draux "I'll go set-up the board while you explain to Mr. Corvus how to get to Cargo Bay 2. DO NOT keep me waiting. I plan on winning this time." Draux just nods in agreement. Immediately after Sirius enters his Ready Room, Draux whispers to Xander in his mind while verbally explaining the directions to Cargo Bay 2.

_Xander…as you may have deduced by now, I am part Betazoid. This, for me, means that I can sense your intentions and I admire them. He always plans on winning, but I can always read his plan before he even finishes formulating it. It's hard to outwit someone that can read your thoughts and intentions. I'll keep him busy with the chess game while you pursue your intentions. You know what to do. Go do it, while you have the chance._

Xander quickly focuses his thoughts and replies in same right after the Commander verbally finishes giving him the directions to Cargo Bay 2.

_What about clearing out the Cargo Bay down 5 decks, and towards the rear of the ship, just past my quarters, and right next to the Engineering Research & Fabrication Lab?_

Draux's eyes light up. He's quite taken back by this exchange, as Xander continues.

_Won't he notice, once you're done outwitting him by reading his mind, that the Cargo Bay is still not cleared out?_

You have a very focused & skillful mind." Draux responds, as he breaks his silence with a very pleased tone of voice.

"You're not the first person to violate my mind. I've had human girlfriends before, ya know" Xander says, jokingly. Draux laughs. "So have I, Mr. Corvus! You let ME worry about that little problem. You just get to 'work'." He says, with a wink at the end. Xander hops out of his seat and runs to the Turbolift as Draux heads off into Sirius's Ready Room. The naïve officer asks Sundval one more question as Xander enters the Turbolift. "What just happened?" Sundval simply responds with "I think Xander just communicated telepathically with our Commander." "Coooooool." The other officer responds. Xander's actual destination is unknown even to him, but at this particular moment, he's under the impression that he's heading to Sick Bay to see if he can help out better at what will soon be ground zero.

As the doors on the Turbolift close, it asks Xander for his destination, to which Xander replies by asking to go to Sick Bay. As the Turbolift begins moving, Xander begins feeling dizzy. "It must just be motion sickness from the Turbolift…" The more he thinks about it, the worse it gets, and the less sense it makes. "…But shouldn't the inertial dampeners be compensating enough to reduce the feeling of movement while on the Turbolift?" Xander becomes so dizzy now that he begins stumbling down to the floor, and becomes unconscious. He awakens in a beautiful, green, flower-covered field. There are birds singing, the sun feels great, and he is thoroughly convinced he's now dead. Wouldn't YOU be so convinced? "Well, I guess I'll never make it to Bajor to help now." "YOU…" exclaims a commanding voice from behind Xander as he turns around to find the source, and the voice continues speaking. "…should not be so quick to judge situations based on their initial appearance alone."

Xander is even more confused by this point as he begins inquiring. "Am I dead & if not, then what's going on?" Who are you? Where am I?" The source of the voice is a seemingly middle-aged man wearing a ceremonial Bajoran robe. "You have many questions, but there is only one answer: You are the hope of the entire galaxy, and we have a long story to tell you." "We?" Xander asks. "Yes. Myself and the other Prophets." Xander looks around slowly as he notices more people dressed similarly, and gathering around him with hopeful smiles on their faces.


End file.
